narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Misora
| image = | birthdate = | age = | gender = Female | height = 162.56 cm | weight = 58.5 kg | blood type = O- | hometown = Kirigakure | homecountry = Land of Water | affiliation = Amegakure | previous affiliation = Kirigakure | occupation = Clean Up Operative of Village Head | previous occupation = Hunter-nin of Kiri | team = | previous team = | partner = Takashi Ringo | previous partner = | clan = Chinoike Clan | family = En Oyashiro (Grandfather) Chino (Mother) Yosoi Chinoike (Twin Sister) Shugyoku Chinoike (Brother) Kissui Chinoike (Niece) Omoi Chinoike (Nephew) Inoiki Yamanaka (Former Fiancé) Okuyuki Raika (Husband) Sachi Yamanaka (Daughter) Akarui Raika (Daughter) Hinobe Raika (Son) Hakanai Raika (Daughter) | rank = Part I: Anbu | classification = Hunter-nin Missing-nin | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | unique = Can absorb blood | kekkei = Ketsuryūgan | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Water Release Yin Release | jutsu = Glimpse of Horror Technique A Mile in Her Shoes Technique Silent Killing Hiding in Mist Technique Blood Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Evil Intent Killing Intent Blood Dragon Ascension Thirst of the Undead Dancing With Blood Genjutsu: Ketsuryūgan Exploding Human Technique | tools = Kunai Sword }} : Beautiful yet susceptible, strong and weak. Benevolence meets malevolence.|'God of the Mist'}} otherwise known as is a former Hunter-nin of the hidden village Kirigakure. Separated from her at birth, she was left alone in the depths of Bloody Mist village to be swallowed up by the elements. Though it appeared fate had other plans for her. Taken in by an older couple, she was raised as one of their own despite developing a crimson hue at the young age of 5. Enrolled in the academy a year later, she would soon be subjected to psychological torture and emotional turmoil like her sister. Constantly picked on for her diabolical red eyes, shunned by those she tried to become friends with, and isolated by the village along with her adoptive family, the girl snapped. The academy ran red on that day as she took her time with those tormentors, tearing them apart slowly as their spilled blood soothed her inner demon. Her angelic smile as she skinned one of them alive proved disturbing for those who witnessed it and tried to intervene. Only to receive her undivided attention as she orchestrated their deaths. The girl stopped when there was not a soul to be found, her silken black hair and clothing sticky with the blood of all her classmates. As even those who were bystanders were considered guilty in her mind for allowing those actions to go on for so long. Licking her lips, she drank the remaining blood of an individual nearby before sitting down. The 8 year old was then immediately transferred to the anbu upon graduation, as not a soul wanted her on their genin team. Even the couple who had kindly taken in the little baby found themselves wary of the girl. Only to be eliminated by her in a brutal fashion. Her malevolence would fester in the hunter-nin division of Kirigakure's Black Ops, dispatching various missing-nin with frustrating ease. Making creative contributions to the art of murder in each mission. Misora would document so she could avoid repeating herself; such jobs were often completed solo after a trend of several partners dying under unexplainable circumstances. However, she would be roused from this mundane existence by the discovery of her twin; a shock to her sociopathic outlook. Nevertheless, she would find remaining in Kiri pointless; there were better opportunities abroad for her favorite pastime. Nevertheless, she would leave a thoughtful parting festivity known as . Slaughtering 1000 individuals, indiscriminate of their occupation, skillset, or personality. All that mattered to her was proximity, bathing herself in their blood while the streets became gushing rivers full of the substance. She would subsequently disappear into Ame, before the young woman was recruited by Takashi, callously purging the city of all evil in unrelenting vigilante flair. Leaving a mess that others would find repulsive if not horrifying. A deliberate act of intimidation that she would utilize regularly for her personal entertainment. Nevertheless, the people of Ame reacted oddly to her displays of wondrous massacre. Their eyes held gratitude, their lips murmured fervent thanks. A dark angel employed by God's will to clean up this forsaken city; she was an act of justice for them. Nevertheless, such happiness confused her; surely they saw her as a monster. Though she would hesitantly associate with them for the sake of "normalcy", her madness reflected by the distrust held in her gaze. However, an outside observer would soon catch her attention. She would find his feelings for her intriguing, even as her mind caught wind of an exceptionalism that was not discussed. For though the man loved her, he did not like her rather overt homicidal tendencies. Nevertheless, they would become a couple, before conceiving a child. Yet there appeared to be something missing from this relationship. Though Inoiki appeared content, Misora remained distant, only indulging her daughter if absolutely necessary. Still relishing in the murder she committed by slaughtering drug rings, syndicates, and mobs. There was to be another in her future however. A case of opposites attract, one who stood at the other end of the spectrum. A man of virtue, duty, and strong moral compass. Who possessed a profound sense of adventure, curious to see what the world had to offer. Yet lacking the naivety so often found in such individuals. He would meet her by chance, having collaborated with Takashi on an exchange of techniques before going on his way. Nevertheless, she remained fixated on his aura, as well as the brief interaction they shared. Thinking about it even when hunting for more crooks to put in bodybags. It caused her to distance herself further from Inoiki and her family until she at last asked Takashi to find the man so they could meet again. Arranging for the get-together to take place in a casual setting. Nervousness settling her belly as they embraced once more. Eventually becoming one in . Conceiving a second daughter that stirred the maternal affection, Misora lacked for the first. Background The fog rolled out, pulling off the blanket of mist that hid the town of Kirigakure. On the edge of Kiri lay a basket. Though the streets remained somewhat bare, a few curious onlookers wandered over to the cradle as wiggled. Peering inside, they were surprised to find a baby, one that looked only a few weeks old at most. Why someone would be so foolish as to leave such a vulnerable life to the elements was anyone's guess. But even the people of the Bloody Mist had a small trace of sympathy for the cute little child. Having desired a child of their own for a while, the couple took the baby in hand and brought it home with them, christening the young one with the name of Misora for the beautiful night sky that the found the girl under. Taking her in, they began raising the curious if somewhat insightful toddler, as Mi became the light of their lives. A friendly individual, she was soon a common sight around the village, running around with her adoptive parents not too far behind. Mi for her part found even this somewhat gloomy location to be exciting, full of things to explore. It was clear Misora wasn't turned off by the somewhat sullen demeanor of some peers, determined to alleviate some of the darkness that overrode a city trying to escape its bloody past. Perhaps surprisingly, Mi's chakra began to develop from a young age, reaching the point of being able to mold chakra into various types of ninjutsu by the age of 4-5. Since her parent weren't shinobi, they elected to enroll her in the academy, feeling her potential shouldn't be wasted. Particularly when her eyes changed into a particular potent shade of red. They didn't have to be geniuses to realize it was some form of dōjutsu. Misora for her part was excited at the opportunity to make new friends, ignorant to the fallacy of the world she lived in. So the deal was done and the girl was entered, marking her journey's dark turn. She hated it so much, yet no one would listen to her. The academy soon became a place of hell for her, as her fellow students isolated her. At first it was simply ignoring adolescent's existence when she tried reaching out to them, eager to build up a rapport. Then it became teasing at her distinctive red eyes, and factor for which they ostracized Mi. But teasing soon became jeering, progressing to a point where walking through the courtyard opened the girl up to having insults flung at her from every possible direction. When she chose to ignore them, such interactions became physical as they would pull her hair and throw objects at her eyes, calling them the mark of a devil and Misora a bad omen. It soon became a daily occurrence, as the youth tried appealing to her parents and authorities. The former, while somewhat sympathetic initially, told her to stop whining and stick it out. While the latter simply repeated the actions of the students, belittling and demoralizing the girl further as she ran from the station. In the arms of more tormentors, as they noted something about her eyes screamed bloodline limit. Their abnormality was perhaps the most obvious point. Her grades suffered as she dropped from the top of her class to its lower quarter, suffering psychologically as various types of torture were inflicted on her. At the age of 7, Mi was still in the academy, lagging behind as others began moving towards their final preparation. Drained as her daily affairs played out, consisting of physical abuse, mental harrying, and constant mind games where some would pretend to be a friend only to crush her hopes by joining in on the misery making. While others would simply stand aside and watch Mi be beaten to a pulp on a regular basis. Those two variations weren't the worst in her mind however. It was the ones that watched her suffer, but then walked away, as if she was an insignificant spec that would soon be dealt with. The girl fractured piece by piece as this sequence continued unabated, with no one interfering. At times, some of the instructors would encourage the actions, as if the scene gave them personal satisfaction. Until someone went too far on such a day. Having already completed the daily ritual of hurting her in every way imaginable, they began to strip the juvenile of her clothing. Such action was a complete shaming from which there was no possible return. And she snapped, Misora's mind going blank as wrath filtered through her system. Her eyes, their normal shade of crimson, turned blood red. Before the iris shrank into non-existence and the color spread over her sclera, creating one complete form of eerie destruction. The laughter that slid out of her mouth was that of a creature of the underworld as she stood before snapping one student in half, bending them as each vertebrae's snap reverberated across the courtyard. Other students started to back up only to feel a massive wave burst from the guardian of hell. Her smile was psychotic as she crushed another student into small pieces, manipulating the blood of others as if it was a simple act of breathing. Taking those closest to her, she skinned them alive, layer by layer with meticulous speed. While depriving the hearts of blood. Or better yet, causing blood buildup as portions of people began to explode from the uncontainable pressure. Sometimes it was the head, other times the torso, occasionally even limbs so they could wait patiently for her to play with them once more. Despite the chaos of each movement, it was planned in painstaking detail, knowing exactly who to take out first, how to manipulate the blood in patterns that would cause any would be escapees to remain in place until she could "see to them". As instructors became involved in the mayhem, she made use of them as human shields, before causing them to flip inside out, killing them instantly. In her mind, the academy students were her true targets, not wanting to waste her time on those pieces of trash considered "role models". Perhaps most disturbing was that she took one instructor and ripped that woman's heart out, before swallowing it like the organ was nothing more than a snack. Only when every single academy student remained dead did her desire fade. Reaching a level of satisfaction as she took a prone peer with such a vulnerable neck, sinking her teeth in before sucking the adolescent dry. How she broke the skin was unknown to those who found the carnage afterwards. Though fangs could be seen after she threw the now barren corpse away, licking her lips as her body knitted itself whole, the hellish red retracting from her sclera until it resided in her iris, her pupil returning its normal size. The shade became the color of roses, warmth returning to her cheeks in the form of a faint blush. She snickered as her grin faded into something maniacal before reaching the final stage of boredom. This is how the jōnin found her when they were called into manage the scene, only finding several dead instructors and entire class of academy students butchered. Marking the third time in their history that they had to witness such an affair. She sat in the middle of the open area as if in a daze as the cleanup began. It was clear from her bloodied clothes that the Misora was the culprit, as if her impassive yet sociopathic gaze wasn't proof enough. Perhaps afraid of angering the girl, they skirted her in wide circles around until she stood up, stretching as if this was a normal occurrence before walking home. Maybe she realized that Kiri-nin were tailing her as she made the trek, but Mi couldn't bring herself to care. Those corrupted little creatures meant nothing to her as she opened the door. Nearly giving her adoptive parents heart failure as they saw her drenched clothing, sticky with the blood of her brethren. But then they really looked at her, taking in the madness that lived behind those eyes. Something had broken beyond repair in the girl's mind, particularly as she remembered what her parents had done. Some part of her knew that these people were fill-ins: nothing tied her to them biologically as they weren't even shinobi, never mind not sharing a single trait appearance wise. It was this part of her that reacted, fracturing their spines in two before tossing their hapless bodies against a wall. They had simply watched her like the rest, probably gaining their own pleasure from seeing the youth shatter. The Kiri-nin could only watch in horror, unable to interfere against movements that required no hand seals and appeared inexplicably tied to her emotions, lending them speed beyond imagination. There was no thinking behind them, but simply an action. Or reaction for that matter. Turning to them, she gave a sweet smile before plopping down on a couch, bored by these proceedings. Ironically, graduation was that following day. Only Misora crossed that stage, picking up her Kiri headband before tying it around her forehead. She felt the choking hatred from the parents who appeared to want nothing more than to destroy her for killing their precious offspring. Thus they were hypocrites, and she could only laugh at their stupidity before blowing them a kiss and baring in her teeth in a sardonic smile. One that promised them they would be next on her list. Turning a sea of animosity into overwhelming fear. Knowing that very few of them were remotely prepared for her unique and rare skillset. Something that could bring even the strongest of shinobi to their knees if given time. If anything was clear after that graduation, it was that not a single genin team would pick her up. Having already developed a reputation before going on a single mission. Considering there were few options left, they transferred the nearly 8 year old child to the anbu. Where she was immediately placed in the hunter-nin quadrant, one of the more astute decisions made by her superiors as they took in just how wrong she felt. How satanic she appeared, even if her exterior was that of a cute if pretty little girl. Her eyes held a wickedness that belonged to something ancient, and they decided to put it to good use on those that betrayed this madhouse. Thus on the first day of anbu training she was sent out with a few others, only instructed to bring back the targets. Alive or dead, in one piece or in pieces, it didn't matter to her glee. Soon she would earn the epithet Jackie the Ripper, due to her brutal execution style, tossing limbs and body parts along the trials of those who chose to betray Kirigakure, leaving many afraid for their lives should they decide to leave. Thus her presence was enough to dissuade many from pursuing the trajectory of missing-nin, knowing who would be likely to follow them should they attempt such a feat. The now teenage girl had quickly compiled one of the best records in Kirigakure's history, having yet to fail on a mission she was sent on. Her savagery delighted the upper echelon of the village, who gave her a secondary appointment in the town's interrogation unit, noting she displayed insightful wisdom on how to make even a grown man cry. Having accumulated all that knowledge from her days of being bullied, she now applied the same tactics to those she was responsible for interrogating, though her methods were both polished and brutal in comparison to the rudimentary ones utilized by those deceased children. Meanwhile, her appearance continued to mature as the pretty girl became a fine young woman. Though both her reputation and the madness that lurked within her gaze proved an obstacle for the Kiri men that vied for her affections. Many proved cowardly when faced with her psychotic grin, scared to confront the depth of insanity that remained within Misora's heart and mind. As for Misora, she proved incapable of understanding the notion of love, having not witnessed such an emotion in her lifetime. So she continued her sociopathic tendencies, ignoring the village's inhabitants whenever not on a mission. Though a certain target would soon catch her attention. Opening Their Eyes On a mission to capture one of Konoha's most reputable anbu shinobi, about two scores of hunter-nin succumb to her wrath, only to find out that one of their own was kin. For Misora, it was a realization that she didn't have only herself in this world, one that had rejected her, and one that she originally rejected through violent methods. Nevertheless, the moment served as a catalyst for saving what fragments remained of Misora's humanity. While severing any remaining loyalties she had to that detestable pit of a village. Culminating in a vicious massacre that belonged in a slaughterhouse, earning the missing-nin designation and boosting her credentials for the coveted S-rank. In her mind a new destination illuminated; Ame, home to the madness, corruption, anarchy, and thievery that could cause such a lady to disappear from the public eye. To be precise, home was calling her while Mi sorted herself out from the surprise that had found her earlier. The following sequence saw her grand entry into what was a devolving location. The guards posted outside of the establishment simply saw an attractive, well endowed woman arrive at their posts. Her smile was serene, and one of them proved brave enough to touch her, pressing himself against her rear as his erection pressed against her backside. Dirty individuals that were simply hired by various powers within the congested, vice-filled place. Their lewdness knew no bounds as the others sought to join in on the fun. However, Misora's expression became sardonic, believing herself to have indulged them enough. With her abilities coming to her with the ease of breathing, she tore through them, skillfully flipping one individual inside out, causing body to shred itself to pieces while she made another explode. The last she ripped apart slowly, piece by piece, unconcerned with his cries of agony. Any remaining guards in the immediate vicinity fled, though they didn't make it far before succumbing to a similar fate. This was the monster that Kirigakure had fed all this time, gorging it with evils that were unspeakable. However, another red eyed individual caught wind of the whole affair, watching from the shadows with amusement and interest. Before electing to approach the woman, revealing himself slowly to avoid provoking the murderous lass. After making her acquaintance and acknowledging Misora's abilities, he made a proposition; offering her a hand in cleaning out this trash. Feeling the psychotic urge for massacre welling within her, she accepted with a single condition; that they start tonight. Mi recognized that she needed to take the edge of this need, having released Killing Intent in massive, choking quantities. Silencing her diabolical nature temporarily, she blended into the night alongside the Kamui user, orchestrating a tidal wave of destruction, beginning the process of rooting all the mobsters, gangsters, drug lords, and syndicates that she could find in such a small window. Due to her relative anonymity and their subsequently boldness (completely ignorant to the idea of intervention), this task proved rather fruitful for her. At the very least it was a smashing success, the woman relishing the bloodbath that she created on a whim. Covered from head to toe in the red liquid, before absorbing it into her frame. Licking her lips when the last drop tickled her taste buds. She wanted even more, though she knew that it should be saved for another day. Already relishing the task in front of her. However, her stomach grumbled slightly from such a significant workout. Finding the warm body of a particularly challenging woman, Misora picked her up gently, almost caressing the frame of her defeated yet worthy opponent. Satisfied that she was barely conscious and likely on death's door, Mi decided to hasten the vanquished foe's ascension. With a smile, she sank her teeth into the woman's neck, feeding off of the bounty of blood available. The adversary resisted weakly, though such efforts became meeker as Mi emptied her of what she possessed. Eventually coming up dry, she tossed the carcass away, reinvigorated by the meal. Her facial expression showed that she didn't care what Takashi thought of this sequence. Led back to the base that would soon become her second home, Misora would rest comfortably, certain that her reputation would find root in this village. Her expectations were well-founded, as over the course of her time there, people would become terrified of the woman, calling her the spawn of Lucifer, combining womanly charms with a diabolical nature. Yet despite her monstrous reign, many citizens would come to respect her. Some children even began to idolize her. These sentiments greatly confused the lady, who expected all of members of the village to loathe her, whether or not they were innocent. That she exhibited genocidal tendencies and disposed of her targets in such a callous manner was a presumed turn off as far as she was concerned, causing her to never think further on the subject. Yet she was confronting it again as her name became deeply engrained in Amegakure, dismantling organizations, drug rings, and other heinous acts with the ease of a child breaking a toy. With the aid of Takashi and occasionally Usu, they began wresting large sections of the landscape from its tormentors, placing it firmly within the hands of good people as a measure against it falling into disuse and sinful ways once more. While not a benevolent figure by any means, Mi could tell that the gratitude displayed by this people was genuine. Able to walk within their neighborhoods without the fear of being impressed into servitude or something worse. They often thanked her fervently, with Misora barely capable of mustering a "You're welcome", such was her astonishment and puzzlement. Surely they had heard what she was capable of. Yet they asked for autographs, praising her for accomplishing what they might never have achieved; the expulsion of such deplorable trash. Soon her actions and anti-heroism soon caught the attention of another, who had come to observe her undeniable abilities while noting that maker of such murder hid behind such effeminate charms. Nevertheless, he was drawn in by what Mi was capable of, choosing to eventually approach her on a quiet afternoon. Having returned from a killing spree, the woman had just taken a shower on her teammate's recommendation. The latter stating such an drenched appearance was unbecoming for one of Ame's foremost figures. Not that she cared; she already believed herself revolting, so why not look the part. Nevertheless, she didn't expect Inoiki to be waiting for her when she finished. Asked by him to go on a dinner date she accepted, though Mi was surprised by his earnestness. He would take note of her confusion, likely not used to such affairs. Alas, it was to become a common thread as they proceeded through several of these. Nevertheless, Misora would oblige him out of curiosity, deciding to try her hand at this love thing that TK talked about regularly. It would be after one of these that Inoiki would push then expected; the woman would indulge him out of her own personal boredom. A sociopath, she masqueraded as he continued the deed, unimpressed by what he had to offer and finding this whole endeavor fruitless. Whereas he enjoyed himself, before announcing their engagement. For the affair had indeed bore fruit. Even though she could see the wariness in Inoiki's eyes after she returned one night, full of the maniacal glee that came from the expression of her abilities. Seeing that was nevertheless a slap to the face, one the ground the fragments of her heart. Having slowly knit itself through the steadying presence of Usu and TK. It was clear to her that any tenderness on his part would remain conditional. Something that caused her psyche to fill with anguish. Another deferral had began to process. She gave birth to little Sachi roughly 7 1/2 months later, the child born early yet quite healthy. Any attempts to dredge up maternal warmth failed; the baby girl was far too docile for Jackie's tastes. Mi feared that Sachi would inherit the exceptionalism of its father, creating another problem for someone to inherit. Thus she was tempted to do away with Sa, only to be stopped by idea that this would break tradition. A mother was not supposed to kill her child. Yet Mi felt nothing for him nor the girl resting on her chest, depositing Sachi in Inoiki's waiting arms before sleeping. In her mind, this "engagement" was nonexistent, though only with time would Ino come to the same conclusion; realizing just how one-sided this entire relationship had been. Alas, a complication appeared in the form of a young man. One who decided to visit the chaotic landscape of Ame on a whim. He too would be enthralled by Misora, though unaware of her engagement and child. Though what first struck Misora was his temperament, displaying the patience and maturity of someone far older. Perhaps one could even sense the stirring of wisdom within his bones. Nevertheless, as a sensor she found herself fixated by his aura. A shimmering gold of many hues, with shades of tan and emerald mixed in. Confident yet humble, strong yet meek. Willing to lead and willing to serve; she gleaned quite a bit of information from such a well-defined presence. Their interactions inspired a warmth within her shredded soul. Causing the woman to develop an attachment to that feeling along with a yearning for his companionship. Even if it made her feel revolting, a hellion compared to his "man of the people" disposition. Though she felt a lack of judgment through their short association, Okuyuki returning to Kumo after properly exchanging techniques with Takashi. Was it a crush? She didn't know, having never felt such feelings. Though she would discreetly tail Oku until he had left the Ame's country, acting as a protector of sorts. Once he left the confines of the nation, Misora would return, though not before slapping TK as he mused about her obsessiveness. With her attachment out of the picture once more, Mi would return to the typical life that awaited her, finding the experience dull. Her only reprieve would be continued cleanup duty. Furthermore, her mind would be tirelessly pouring over the young man from Kumo; Okuyuki Raika. She would wonder what he thought of her. Their conversations had felt friendly enough, at least as far as Mi was concerned. He hugged her goodbye when he decided to return to his homeland; that had to account for something. TK would often laugh at how she laboriously analyzed all aspects of their time together, uncertain about how she should read things. Her pneuma would continue to question why he would ever associate with a behemoth like her given her murderous rampages and terrifying nature. Though she would continue to find an openness to each gesture he made, holding none of the cold professionalism or guarded demeanor she found when interacting with her betrothed. Ultimately disappointing her; not that she ever held anything beyond a semblance of curiosity as far as Inoiki was concerned. A fatalistic engagement, doomed to fail from its inception. A loveless child, coupled with unlovable man. Yet a fascination held sway over her, its pull present even as its origin resided in a faraway land. Alas, she could take it no longer. What stretched into years of pondering had driven an already mad woman further into insanity. None of it making sense to her broken soul. So she asked Taka if he could contact Okuyuki for the sake of a rendezvous. Hoping to piece it together yet really desiring to reach for him once more. Perhaps it was vain of her, but she needed his presence, unable to stomach being with Inoiki and that child any longer. Often escaping to headquarters of Usu and Taka at the first opportunity. Perhaps talking the village head's ear off until they both fell asleep. Either way, Oku became imperative in her mind, as a disfigured heart timidly reached out to a promising guide. One that potentially held the recipe for its return to wholeness. At last he was here. Takashi leading the man of the hour to Misora as she waited for him. Choosing something elegant and refined; a red dress that matched the rose color of her eyes. A breathtaking view as her raven-colored hair flowed lazily down her back. The woman's expression held nervousness as she took him in, noticing how much he had changed; for the better. Growing into himself, becoming a man of stately height and well-compensated physique. Indeed, he wore starboard green pants that only emphasized the warm twinkle in his jade eyes; his own silver locks flew freely, his cinnamon skin tone full of life and vigor. His choice of understated yet well-judged clothing hugged the masculine frame of his torso and upper body, causing other women in the establishment to gaze upon him appreciatively. Quite a few weighed the option of approaching him, deciding that he was very much single and perhaps ready to mingle. Though such thoughts flew from their heads as they watched Misora walk towards him, a uniquely genuine smile on her face. One that betrayed the butterflies in his stomach. His tantalizing chakra signature only grew overwhelming in their time apart, maturing in potency like its owner. Mi stopped before him, worried about how he would take in her own changes as she reached the beginning of her prime. A magnificent woman who's primary protection from cat-calls was her own reputation. Before she could mumble a single word, she find herself held firmly within Okuyuki's embrace, the totality of the gesture rendering her speechless. It was the hug of someone who knew her entirety, but chose to love her anyways, accepting Misora and her flaws while promising to be by her side. Nevertheless, such a revelation could not prepare her for what came next; a tender kiss on the lips. Relaying this epiphany in case she missed it. Only when they parted did Mi think of responding, yet Oku took her shock as confirmation. Gently braiding his fingers within her own as they found a table. He coaxed Misora out of her silence, the two talking about various things. She avoided telling him about the child and the man in her life; for her, they didn't exist, making them a non-factor. However, between stolen kisses and a delightful meal, Mi found him alluring. And as they left the restaurant, his presence became intoxicating. As if the establishment was merely containing his brilliance; now out on the streets, it was free to release its full splendor. As they reached her home, it would Misora who initiated the meeting of their lips, before her patience grew thin. Pressing herself against him, she deepened the embrace, her tongue seeking entrance, rewarded by the loving grasp of his own. Perhaps sensing her intent, Okuyuki would pick her up while skillfully opening the door. Mi helping out matters by placing her legs around his waist. Finding a proper bed, they would release their restraints, a gasp released from Misora's mouth as he entered her. Only she could contain him; yet Misora felt herself broken by his dominance, fractured into pieces. Yet as she looked into his blazing emerald gaze, she found something she lacked for so long; adoration. Unable to resist his fine form as he returned to closer proximity. The intimacy of the act remaking her from top to bottom. Knitting Mi together as she locked her legs against him, keeping him as close as humanly possible. Breathing in his woodsy scent that sent electricity running through her body. "Was this love?" she questioned mentally, as the feeling invaded the void in her chest. Stirring the heart that beat against her skin, alive and well as long as he was here. Alas, the strength of their embrace was too much for them to withhold any longer, her back arching into a rendition of the golden gates as he filled her completely. Emptying every feeling and sentiment he had into her body as a confirmation; He loved her. The magnitude of such a statement could not be understated as the climax reached ever higher; her hands tightening their grasp as she used every inch of her frame to tell him she had received his heartfelt endeavor, and that more importantly she agreed. After the exhausting euphoria of such an act, her body craved a reunion with his. Seeking the pain that his girth gave her, while deriving the feeling of satisfaction that came with it. Only he could satisfy her, and she him. Thus it was only to be expected that they fell asleep in each other's arms. His body curved protectively yet lovingly around her own. Personality A kind child. One desperately looking for friendship, kinship, an acquaintance. Anything to confirm her existence. Born with a tender heart, she sought to embrace the family that chose to raise her. And they reciprocated, giving her enough love and attention for the girl to remain satisfied for the time being. They even proved to be accepting of her when she first manifested those eyes, allowing Mi to feel protected and safe, something that she hadn't experienced in the early stages of her life. Though caring, they pushed Misora to seek out peers and form friendships. Unwavering, she went at this task with abandon, displaying the warm heart that had originally endeared her to the family. But at the academy, the children were cruel, deciding to taunt her and belittle her. Piece by piece they chipped away at the girl's happy go lucky demeanor, as emotional and psychological warfare turned physical. Making her a shell of her former self, one that was sullen and recluse. Hoping that by leaving people alone they would do the same. Only to found out such thinking was incredibly naive. As if predators circling a kill, they increased their activities tenfold. Breaking her further as her adoptive parents sympathized yet told her to "stick it out". Reduced to a fragility matching glass, her fear morphed with the maturing of her eye abilities, as they responded to her brittle psyche and became undying hate. One push and prod caused the girl to shatter, her mind snapping as an inhuman snarl ripped from her mouth. The innocent Mi was just another casualty of that affair. Her demeanor shifted drastically as she assigned the groups for execution. There were the bystanders, those that simply watched as she was beaten to a pulp and condescended to oblivion. The cowards, those who not only watched the affair but had the audacity to walk away and seek to do other things. As if Misora didn't matter in their minds. Then came the tormentors themselves, the ones who doled out the pain and suffering without a thought for who they were toying with. This new Mi relished returning the favor. Manipulating their blood and iron was as natural as breathing for the Chinoike, who stepped into her excellence. It was so much fun turning them inside out, making their bodies bend at unnatural angles and delighting at their cries of agony. Everyone screamed as she began murdering this class one by one, not pausing as others tried to intervene. Her hate synchronized with her blood eyes, churning out a monster disguised as an innocent girl who possessed a radiant smile. Their abomination had matured, as Misora accepted her fate. She became a fan of slaughter in the most excruciating way possible, fanatical about maximizing pain while keeping her victim alive to experience it. The abnormality soon gained a dual appointment within the anbu, becoming both a hunter-nin and a captain of the "interrogation" unit. Though torture was more appropriate word, as she quickly mastered psychological warfare after having been treated to it so often herself. Relishing the punishment given out as the bullied became the bully. Before pushing away others as she saw them as weak and terrible people, meant to be her playthings for the corrupted individuals they showed themselves to be. A small reprieve occurred with the discovery of her dear twin sister, who embraced the loner. Helping Misora realize just how lost she was at that time. Her personality began to shift as a result of that small kindness, allowing her enough fortitude to break away from Kirigakure, the murderous landscape that cultivated such infamy. Nevertheless, her love of battle remains undiminished and her penchant for torture stayed high, content to dismantle enemies with an ease that terrified both her allies and adversaries. Finding a productive channel to vent out her inner turmoil and frustrations. She would discover camaraderie with a Midnight Raider and another survivor of Kiri's tyranny. Staving off the madness and dark thoughts that lurked within her mind and heart by executing the underbelly of Ame's society. Only when this was completed would she find herself in a state of confusion once more. Used to looks of disgust and hatred, the reverence that was displayed by the city's citizens shocked her. The daemon that was her railed against these kind gestures, secretly wanting to continue the path of self-destruction. But what fragile seed had weathered the tumultuous 18 years bloomed under such appreciation. Furthered by the strengthening friendship between her and the two rebels. Coupled with a rendezvous with her beloved Yosoi and the birth of her niece, Misora began to think that maybe she could stop being a monster. At least outside of battle. Perhaps even more promising was the idea of settling down, having found a man that fascinated her. And who she captivated. He would take her hand in marriage shortly after, and ring in the birth of their eldest daughter followed by the consideration of another child two years later. While Misora greatly cared for her daughter and husband, love remained an elusive phrase for her. Perhaps that part of her had been broken beyond repair. While she identified with wanting and desire, this higher emotion that led to self-sacrificing and selfishness just didn't compute. Resulting in the woman drifting further from her growing circle of family and friends. Even the relationship with Inoiki felt like one of tolerance rather than unconditional acceptance. Adoring her beauty while keeping her less attractive qualities behind closed doors. Further alienating a woman that had suffered so much already. Some section of her mind felt a certain hatred for Mi's twin despite the irrationality of such a feeling. Despising her for leaving Misora to those traumatizing affairs in spite of Yosoi not knowing of the former's existence. She took to venturing alone once more, spending less and less time at home. Remembering the acquaintance whose radiance and warmth made her feel like a disgusting abomination. Only to be held by feelings of complete acceptance. A god accepting his children's imperfections. Or a lover embracing the good and the bad of their partner. Hope springing eternal in the hearts of those near him; it was a feeling she craved once more; a demon reaching for the light of heaven. Contacting Takashi, she arranged to meet Okuyuki once more. In a setting both casual and formal, adoration bursting in the woman's heart as she gazed upon Oku. His golden aura undiminished by time and his boyish good looks matured into a man that enraptured the opposite sex. She felt unworthy of his attention, unprepared for the innocent embrace he gave her, the negative nancy washed away in his glow. Lust would come first as she acted compulsively, staking him as her own. Forgiven of her flaws and adored completely; these were concepts she encountered for the first time with Okuyuki, as the two molded into one being during a display of insatiable desire. Her second child would result from the affair; blatant infidelity. Yet Mi couldn't bring herself to regret the act; even as she kept the child a secret, afraid that Okuyuki would abandon her if he knew. It didn't matter that Inoiki had packed up and left, the engagement broken and their daughter taken. The broken pieces of the woman felt what had transpired that night was too good to be true. Even as she felt the ferociousness of the unborn child within her womb, suffering broken ribs as a result. It was this action that at last awakened the dormant phrase: to cherish. The cheap word of love was twisted by her fractured psyche; she treasured the rambunctious fetus that she would soon give birth to. She worshiped the man who was beyond reproach, who would even take a disgusting creature like herself and love her entirety. Mi would then fret that she had perhaps defiled him. Only to find the one she longed for at the gates of her current residence, surprised by her advanced pregnancy yet fully embracing both her and their developing daughter. She would find comfort in the presence of her soon husband, becoming a mother that was devoted to her precious girl while extending an olive branch to Sachi. Forming a blended family. Misora's feelings for Okuyuki are shown to be rather complex, likely due to her perverted understanding of love. Components that can be picked out are extreme lust, a desire to be with him that is just as strong as her formerly bloodthirsty demeanor. In some cases blending into masochism, desiring to feel pain as long as Oku was the one hurting her, particularly in sexual relations. Some say this is the indirect cause for her devotion to Akarui, her twisted mind associating the broken ribs given to her by Aka with Okuyuki, due to him impregnating her. Allowing her to open her heart to her valuable gem. Interestingly, this desire for canoodling is often quelled by her irrational fear of blighting Okuyuki, his aura of kingship and warmth deeply embedded within her mind. Causing her to shy away at times, even as his potent affection reaches her shredded heart. Resulting in her turning to his embrace once more. Nevertheless, such a temperament suggests reverence, as she believes that he can do no wrong, rationalizing any missteps on his part as the result of her presence. Likewise, she feels that she owes him a debt, finding out that he left behind his potential promotions and future prominence to be with her. Perhaps more importantly to raise their child as a complete household. Regardless of how many times he explains to Mi that those titles meant nothing and that his true pride and joy resides within Ame, unwilling to trade them for the world. Nevertheless, she resolves to make it up to him somehow, stating that people like him would have prevented her childhood from happening, and that it simply isn't right of her to take him away from protecting another "Misora" in their time of need. Though she knows her husband to be a powerful shinobi and capable of reaching the Raikage mantle in his home village, the woman is adamant about protecting him. Those that bring him harm are often found in bodybags several days later, courtesy of the herself. That he resolutely accepts the woman's flaws and staunchly protects and loves their children is only confirmation that this is the right course of action to Misora. However, she will stay her hand if Okuyuki wishes it so, often murmuring to the victim how lucky they are. Stating that her husband's forgiveness shouldn't be taken lightly. Appearance Oh how deceiving appearances can be. A small child, adorable in function with long raven black hair and a cute heart shaped face. The picture of innocence and completely harmless. Her rose colored eyes presenting her eagerness when it came to social interaction. Mi's body language was open, friendly, desiring acquaintances of all walks of life. Adoring her parents like all children do. Guarding her petite figure was a simplistic school uniform, a white skirt paired with a light button-down shirt. Balancing out the spectrum was a warm navy sweater with sunset trimming, a bowtie of the same shade worn over the collar of the long sleeve dress shirt. Underneath where black leggings that complemented her radiant black locks, matched with understated black shoes. Her smile was once radiant, full of joy and bliss, a simple life that would be complicated by that gaze. Twisting a lovely expression into something cruel and sadistic. Psychopathy lurks in her gaze instead, a sneer present as she rips out the hearts of enemies and feasts upon them. Detonating humans as if they were toys that failed to pique her interest. A malevolent aura is almost always present, caressing the girl as no one else would. Her comfort and lover whenever some dares attack her. Misora's eyes burn with a maddening glee, content with an imploding world. Occasionally she'll delve into the past relics, feigning a properly childlike expression to fool those who don't know her story. Until she satisfies her bloodlust by snapping them in two. Alas, the bloodbaths she orchestrated proved wonderful for Misora's development. The child grew taller, maturing into a woman of incredible mystique. Her madness subdued as she lulled into a false sense of security both men and women with peepers that displayed magnificent shades of red, a deep magenta one of the more preferable tones. The lady's lips full and rosy, hiding deathly sharp teeth while inviting the male sex to join her growing list of deceased individuals. Her body grew as well, reaching the resplendent height of 5'8, endowing her with the graceful walk of a predator. Misora's typically dark locks lightened slightly, becoming a rich coffee brown that mellowed the woman's pale skin. Lithe would be the most apt explanation for her body type, honed like a blade by years of anbu and hunter-nin work. Sculpted delicately to include sloping curves and a sizable bust, both flattered by a crimson v-neck dress that she dons regularly. Alternatively, Misora will clothe herself in blue short shorts coupled with thigh high brown boots and a white top. Often overlaying the latter by wearing a black fur jacket. Perhaps inspired by the casualness of her teammate Takashi. What remains is her often insane smile, somehow gentle and coy as if whispering for the vices and miscreants to come. Only for them to realize that she is the greatest evil of them all. A monster given human flesh, disguised by a enigmatic air that draws her prey closer; the original femme fatale. Abilities A pushover she is not. The youngest daughter of the Chinoike's , she comes from rather potent pedigree. Her quickly growing presence was exemplified by the slaying of her entire graduating class, fostering the growth of her deadly dōjutsu. That she managed to massacre intervening instructors only further legitimizes her effortless creativity and innate aptitude for her kekkei genkai and the shinobi arts. The woman's prowess would only increase during her time as a member of the Anbu hunter-nin division, honing her killing craft by practicing the ins and outs of her blood manipulation. Learning the human anatomy in painstaking detail just for the sake of a more excruciating death. Using the many traitors of Kirigakure as target practice for her techniques. Though she would learn to broaden her horizons after a bit. Having gained the epithet of for both her incredible kill rate and her inability to bring home her teammates. Often citing collateral damage or friendly fire. Nevertheless, the sheer magnitude of her strength at the time is best represented by her composition of the massacre known as . With her blossoming prowess, she singlehandedly murdered one thousand individuals with Kiri's city limits. Only stopped when she was certain that the streets were rivers of blood. Perhaps also sensing the approach of authorities hellbent of capturing her, noting that to kill her would be a difficult if not impossible task for their current faculties. Thus she is considered one of the foremost missing-nin of Kirigakure, likely to attain the S-rank designation in due time, along with the vaunted kill on sight instructions. Dōjutsu Ketsuryūgan Killing Intent Trivia *The image sources used are Tachibana Ayaka from Re:Birth for her teenage years. For the charms of young adulthood, Misaya Reiroukan from Fate/Prototype is then utilized. Lastly, the prime of her life utilizes the magnificent Yukari from Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village. Category:Female Category:Former Kirigakure Resident Category:Hunter-nin Category:Amegakure Resident Category:Chinoike Clan Member Category:Characters Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality